Twisted Pretzels
by aries-chica56
Summary: Takes place in Jews and Chinese Food with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it but I wish I owned Wayne Wilcox. He reminds me of this guy that I like now. (W)-my friends would know who I am referring to.

_Takes place in "Jews and Chinese Food", with a change of events.

* * *

_

It was getting dark; Rory and her mother just finished their meal and ice cream. While walking towards the parking lot, and Rory's dorm, they spotted Marty. Rory called out his name, but he turned and dashed. He hoped she would not follow, but he just could not face her. Rory was confused by the gesture but quickly focused back on her mother.

* * *

Staff meeting of the Yale Daily News was dragging on. Doyle was trying to gain everyone's attention, but failed like usual. The only thing that made it interesting was Glenn's newfound witty responses. Rory was bored as usual with the ramble; something red caught her attention from outside. She turned to see Marty calling her to come outside. She was too eager to see what he had to say to be bothered to wait till the end of the meeting. Besides, Paris will fill her in anyways. 

She grabbed her coat and walked out. On the way out she was wondering what he wanted, and hopefully he would explain his mysterious behaviour the previous night.

They had fallen out of touch recently, but she really missed him. In her first year at Yale, he was one of her closest buddies. She had a few classes with him and therefore they had some common grounds to start their friendship. Soon, he was over more and more for movie nights, and just hanging out. Then over the summer they promised to keep in touch, and they did with a few exchanged emails. It did not really go beyond that. Summer was also a busy time for Rory since all that happened, and the trip to Europe with Grandma. Then Dean was once again in her life, now theyhave finished for good. Rory was trying to gain some perspective on where their friendship had gone astray and decided this was as good of opportunity as any to rekindle it.

"Now that's a manly size cup of coffee." She started.

"Yeah, I, uh…I worked late, and I had a paper and I didn't get a lot of sleep."

"Marty, you never have to apologize for a huge cup of coffee to me."

"Right I know." He was embarrassed that he didn't remember this essential fact about her. He took a sip and started to walk, sort of to hide his face turning red.

Rory caught on to this, and continues to make him talk. "You've been pretty busy lately huh?"

"Yes"

"Working a lot?"

"Yes."

"Studying a lot?"

"Yes. "

"That is probably why I haven't seen you lately." She stated simply.

"Yes, probably."

With a bit more feeling she added, "Missed you. A lot."

He was about to raise his cup to take a sip, but lowered it at this. _She missed me?_ He was surprised. He thought she would have forgotten all about him. "I'm sure you've been busy yourself."

"I guess." She added in her mind, 'Well if you can call being stuck in paper meetings with Doyle talking on and on about his expectations and ideals, being busy.'

An idea struck her, "Hey listen, are you working this weekend?"

"Uh, nope."

"Great, because I've been thinking it's been ages since we've had a good hang out night."

"Oh… well…"

"We could watch DVDs, order food and oh, I just got the Marx brothers box set. You love the Marx brothers. Duck soup."

"I don't know if I can-.."

"Did you hear me? I just said Duck soup."

"Rory,"

"We could watch them all, you know start early, make a major marathon thing out of it. Just us, we haven't done this in a long time. Please?"

He gave in."Okay."

"Really?" She sighed, "Ah…Great!" then hugged him.

There was a short pause, then she asked, "On Saturday, 3ish?"

"Three-ish it is."

"Excellent, really." She proceeded towards the building that she came from. "I have to get back and you have a lot of coffee to drink, so I'll see you Saturday."

"See you Saturday."

She ran off, and he stood there dumbfounded at what just occurred. Why didn't he decline? He found the more he wanted her, the less he could stand the idea of just 'hanging out' like they used to. As friends.

* * *

A/N: More soon I promise. Read and review. The title, I just couldn't think of anything better. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The usual.

* * *

It was 2:59 pm Saturday afternoon and Rory was making sure that her wig was covering her entire hair. There was a knock on the door. She answered the door with great enthusiasm.

"What's up Doc?"

He was stunned by her attire, but quickly recovered.

"What's up Doc?"

"Well Harpo doesn't talk so there's no good catch-phrase."

"Well there's Groucho."

"Everyone does Groucho." She paused, "Come in, come in."

They made minor small talk with regards to the Marx Brothers in the doorway before he came in further. Rory had outdone herself with decorations that fit the theme.

"I like what you've done with the place." He commented.

"Well, it's all about the vibe. Hey what did you bring?"

She inquired about the food that Marty held. " It's just some leftovers from the Cartina engagement party."

She had snacks as well, assorted kind of pretzels. "Hey I told you I'd take care of the food.

"And I see you did," glancing at them on the table.

"Pretzels of the World." She announced, "San Francisco sour dough, German pumpernickel, chocolate covered Swiss and Wasabi bites are also very intriguing." She looks up into his eyes, "And I also ordered a pizza before you got here."

"Well I see we have the food part covered."

"Yes we do," and she beckoned him to sit.

Rory was a little nervous and she started talking faster than usual. It was a bit obvious that the situation seemed awkward from Marty's angle. He started making stiff gestures and was twitchier than she remembered him to be.

"You going to stay like that all night."

It took Rory a second to figure that he was talking about the wig, "Oh no, sorry."

"I mean, you can." He was trying to cover his tracks.

"No, it's okay." She was realizing it.

"I mean it works for you."

Rory was flattered a bit, but never missed a beat in the conversation.

"I guess we should start the movie."

She pressed play and noticed he was a bit restless. He gladly took the Wasabi nougats that she offered. He shoved too much in his mouth. Only after did he realize how strong of taste the nuts have. He tried to remain cool, but Rory, who had been watching him, looked concerned.

"You in a little pain there?"

With a full mouth, he proceeded to tell her, "Much more than a little."

"Don't worry, your mouth will get numb in about a minute."

He continued to mumble and she offered him a soda. As she went to get one, Paris, upon arriving home, lectured her about kicking Doyle out. She let Paris vent, it was the best for everyone. Once the storming girl left, they got back to the movie. Marty was a bit more relaxed and things got back to normal. As they once were.

"God I missed this place." Marty smiled as he referred to old times.

* * *

"I'm going to say something that will upset possibly everyone in the entire world." Marty spoke up from their position on the sofa.

"Wow"

"I thought that I Love Lucy the episode with Harpo Marshall was lame.

"Get out."

I don't think that Harpo even for a second believed he was looking in the mirror. Last time they made that, popping up from behind the partition move she was totally slower than him."

"You carried with you that for a very long time."

"I mean we had to believe a lot from those Hollywood shows, I mean Dorie Sherry was happened to be hanging out in their pool. I'm sorry I was totally with Lucy when Ricky took those women to his premiere of his movie. What an ass!"

"You have to stop watching I Love Lucy."

There was a knock at the door.

"Oh man, I hope that's Paris. Maybe she and Doyle had a fight. That would be great."

She looked at him so happily when she got up to get the door. He was so relaxed, and she was just hoping whoever was at the door was not going to interrupt them for too long.

"What is this darkness under the bosom buddy exterior of yours?"

It was Logan. Of all people and tonight. Why now? She gives him a somewhat enthusiastic greeting. Marty was slightly uncomfortable when he realized who was there. Before they knew it, they are both invited to dine with Logan and his crew. Rory made it clear that they are not obligated to go, but Marty did not want to hold her back.

She knew Marty was put on the spot, and he did not like that crowd. They had always treated him like dirt and this time would not be any different. The night was going so well and they had so much left to do. Almost like a date, or a typical thing a boyfriend and girlfriend would do without the making out.

Marty had already stopped the show. She did not believe for a second that he truly wanted to go with those guys. She had no intention of putting them in a stupid position.

Sure she liked Logan but tonight if anything proved one thing: he was not the only one that she was attracted to. Logan offered adventure and Marty was a secure kind of guy. Logan was a pretty boy who got everything, but Marty was the one who understood her. Logan was roamer and a troublemaker. Marty was the one who had strange quirks like she did. Logan was straightforward and just seemed highly hedonistic. Marty seemed like he wanted something more intimate and true. What it all came down to, does she want casual date or a relationship?

Rory at this point in any other situation would have made here pro/con lists for each of them, but there was no time. She looked at Marty, who was still waiting for her to confirm. He looked so cute and just standing there giving her a forced smile. She needed to make a decision soon.

His shoulders were hunched, and he was unsure of what was going to happen. He just wanted Rory to be happy. He would do whatever it took to see her that way.

Marty watched her grab her cell from the top of the mini fridge and dialed. He could not help but overhearing, "Hey Logan. Sorry we're not going to join you for dinner…. No we were in the middle of something… Yes sort of. …." Then she mumbles something about strings and finished with a firm, "Good night."

She shut her phone and put it down. Rory gazed up at him, "No worries. I got us out of that." Smiling she went over to the couch and plopped down on it. Marty soon followed.

"It would have been no trouble." Marty felt his duty to say that.

"No, no. I liked what we were having tonight."

Marty did not know what to say. He finally grasped reality that was favoring him right now. Rory was going to casually put her legs back on his lap as she was about to press play once again. Marty stopped her.

"Wait, Rory I really feel I have to tell you something." She looked at him. "I am glad we are friends and all but I don't want to be just friends anymore. I like you Rory."

She leaned in and softly kisses him. He was stunned. "Rory?" Her mouth covered his to stop him from saying anything else. She pulled him in for a deeper kiss, and he was closer to her than ever.

Together they shifted positions where she was on her back, and he on top. They did not break their kiss for a while. They resurfaced and broke apart.

"I said no to dinner with Logan's crew, because I would rather start something with you. I like you too Marty."

He moved in, and kissed her slowly.

They returned to the movie soon afterwards. They paused every so often to make sure that this was true. As they came up for air, Rory asked, "Would you like any pretzels?"

"Anything but the Wasabi nuts." They both laughed and enjoyed the rest of their marathon.

* * *

A/N: Continue or stop? Tell me. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The usual

* * *

The pair was asleep on the couch. Empty bowls all around, the credits to the last episode on the disk, were rolling and Rory's head was nestled on Marty's shoulder. Then her blonde roommate entered, being loud as she usually was. Rory stirred and finally registered that they were in the living room or common area.

Paris had already entered her room, muttering something incoherent under her breath. Few minutes later she reappeared with a rush, and left hurriedly. Rory was happy that she was not going to stay and did not acknowledge her. She turned to look at the man next to her, and a massive pain on the side of her neck struck her. She knew he would experience the same pain if they did not relocate.

She nuzzled close to him. _Oh he looks so peaceful._

As she brought her legs up to a kneeling position on the sofa, she leaned over him. She took a minute to examine how he looked in the moonlight. Rory drew up the courage and brushed her lips against his. When that went without avail, she pressed harder, and after about a minute, he started kissing back. As she pulled away, he looked at her, wanting more but not really knowing how to ask.

She, being a Gilmore took charge as always and explained how she had stiffened muscles from the couch.

"Yeah, it's pretty late. I think we should call it a night." He said unsurely.

She leaned in and kissed him that made him certain that she did not want him to leave. She took the remote, and turned off the system. She stood, making him stand as well. She took his hand surely and led him to her room.

"Are you sure about this?"

An almost inaudible "yes" escaped her lips before she ran her fingers through his hair, and brought his lips to hers. He made a notion to the bed and they both were within minutes on their backs, and within few more minutes of intense lip locking, they curled up and in each other's embrace they drifted off once again.

* * *

A/N: Just to make it clear, they did not do anything past making out. At least at this point. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: as usual.

A/N: I have decided what to do with this story to continue it. I am going to continue this in the spirit of the season. So I am going to continue the season how it was supposed to go, according to me. It will focus on Rory's life.

* * *

In the morning, Marty departed because he had to get back to his room to change for his next class. He was rushing because he was on the borderline of being late. Rory got up after he left to turn on her little red coffee machine that stood on the other side of the room. She drank some coffee and prepared for the day ahead.

Paris came home just as Rory got her Pop Tarts in the toaster. Paris in her usual manner commented, "So, did Marty stay over, you two were very cozy, cozy on the couch last night." Rory nodded and Paris continued, "Doyle and his roommates were so annoying last night. They thought it would be funny to draw on each other with spray cheese, until one of the guys decided what a smart idea it would be to sniff the stuff and therefore the two others took him to the ER. A real shame, but what can you do? Idiocy is incurable at least in the college male mind. So that was a downer, the upside was privacy for me and Doyle."

"Oh, wow." Was all Rory could think to say.

Rory retreated to her room, and picked up the book that she needed to finish for a class. She found that she could not concentrate because she was unsure of what exactly was going on.

She picked up her cell phone instead to call her mother, but in the process was informed that she had a few text messages and a voicemail. Logan Huntzberger had apparently text messaged her three times that he 'wishes [she were here' and the voicemail was also from him from that morning asking her if she was free for lunch. _This guy doesn't give up, does he?_ Rory thought as she closed her cell, then reopened and dialed her home number in Stars Hallow.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mom"

"Hey, Kiddo. How's the fabulous of the young busy bee?"

"Not bad. Although there have been developments…"

"Uh, oh. Development? Spill Jill… I should have named you Jill so I could used that phrase more often."

"That's ridiculous but stay focused. Okay so quick recap…" She proceeded to describe the previous days events in full detail. "…so, we just kind of got up this morning and he had to rush to class, and I don't know where we stand."

"Wow, kid. This is big."

"I know, I just wish I knew where we stand. And another thing, now that I have been leading on Logan, I am going to have to take extra effort to send him the signal that I am not interested in him anymore."

"Well, just stop returning his calls, and just be your polite yet formal self."

"Hmm… that gives me something to think about." She paused. "How about you, how are you doing? Was there a good turnout at the Fiddler on the Roof school play?"

"Yeah, it was all dandy, and Kirk never seeks to amaze me of how over and over he publicly humiliates himself."

"So,… was Luke there?" Rory asked this carefully, knowing that the subject was touchy with her mom as of late.

"He was, but we stayed on opposite ends of the room."

"Okay, well I got to get back to my studies, and I have this article to finish. Love you."

Rory heard her mom say goodbye and with that she hung up. She sat down and started to spread out the materials that she needed for her article, she had turned on her laptop and then her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"We got to talk mail," Lorelei's chatty voice came over the speaker part of her mobile.

"Not again."

"It's all for you, every piece." The jealousy in her tone was apparent. "I mean how can that be? You only half live here."

"This mail envy of yours is not pretty."

"Catalogues, business solicitations, credit card offers, oh, and for me: some more stupid Green Peace return labels."

"Well, you are the environmental philanthropist in the family."

"Well I feel badly for the planet right now."

Rory noticed that she was talking on her cell again, and she has mentioned it to her mom that she should use her dorm number to talk. "Hey, you called my cell."

"I know."

"Well I told you to call my land line because my cell phone bill is astronomical."

"But with a conversation with me? Priceless." There was a brief pause before she said, "Oh joy," in a very sarcastic tone. "I did get a piece of mail. The temple of Apollo."

Rory knew what that meant, "Grandma's still sending you postcards, huh?"

"As if nothing remotely unpleasant happened between us. How does she do that? Compartmentalize like that, it's weird. She is the serial killer that goes to work who talks about a funny Seinfeld he saw and then goes home and cooks himself a man-flesh sandwich."

"Ew."

"Let's see how their trip has been since the last card." Then she makes up a fictional letter that makes the grandparents sound evil. "… and the sun sets on Apollo," as she rips up the postcard.

"At least you don't get subtle reminders about Friday night dinner…"

"She's putting hooks in you, huh?"

"Yeah, three cards in a row, reminding me that on no certain terms, that they will see me soon."

"Well, she's smart enough not to do that to me."

"Well, I'm mad at her too, you know. Just for the record."

"I know."

"Anything else?" Rory is getting impatient because she is trying to cut down her phone time.

"Woah, I get one minute of talk, then I get the bum's rush?"

"I'm in the middle of studying."

"I gotta pop out of an envelope for you to have an interest in me?

"I'll be home Friday. We'll eat, we'll talk, we'll laugh, what a time we'll have."

Lorelei desperate not to be cut off, said "Skip is back in shorts."

"I am not wasting cell phone minutes on Skip's shorts."

"It's the Reno 911 short shorts, a little disturbing."

"Hanging up now." Rory reminded her mother.

"Fine, so, Friday."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Rory finally had peace to finish her homework. Then her cell rung again. She picked it up without looking at the display and said, "Look mom…"

"Hey Rory."

"Marty!" She was so happy that he called. She has been distracted enough but she could use it. "How is it going?"

"Not bad."

"Good. Oh, I wanted to tell you I had a great time last night."

"So did I. I hope it wasn't weird, me staying over like that."

"No, no. I enjoyed it. Well not enjoyed, in the 'creepy hovering over you, watching you sleep' kind of way. But it was nice."

"Good, good." There was a long pause. "I was wondering, I am going to home for Spring Break but before I do, I want to spend like some time with you."

"Yeah, that would be really awesome."

"Really? Well when would it be convenient for you?"

"Hmm."

"Well what are you doing later tonight?"

"I haven't really thought about it yet."

"I found this Chinese place not too far from your dorm, and well I personally love Chinese, so I was wondering if you wanted to go."

"That would be great, 'cause I'll be starving later after all this studying."

"So I'll swing by around six-ish?

"Okay, see you then."

* * *

A/N: just wrote this on a whim, so um... I dunno. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: not mine.

* * *

"Hi. I'd like a large caramel macchiato with an extra shot and some whip cream."

"Coming up." Said the guy at the coffee booth. Rory was craving her caffeine fix of the hour and decided to go out and get one. Having ordered what she usually gets, she dug in her wallet for change.

"Umm… hold on. How much is that?"

"Four twenty five."

"Better drop the extra shot. How much will that make it?"

"Four twenty"

"Better make it a small, what does that make it?"

"Three thirty"

"Better drop the whip cream, what does that make it?"

"Less calories."

"Just a plain, old, small coffee." Just as she said this, her wallet tumbled out of her hand, spilling all change on the ground. "Dope!"

"This would definitely define a 'cute-meet' if we hadn't already met."

There was Marty, helping her pick up her change. She couldn't help but smile. Marty stood up and told the guy to upsize her order, and make his the same. Then, like a gentleman, he paid for both drinks and handed her hers.

"Goodness, I've been so klutzy all today. I can't even concentrate anymore. My brain, I think has given in for now."

Marty smiled at her like he always did. He was the man who just bought her an upsized coffee, she was seeing him in a new light.

"Coffee break?"

"Yeah I needed my Mocha Java to get me through my notes. So much to study, so little time. I can't believe they insist on giving us midterms right before Spring Break. It is cruel, yet effective, I guess.

She paused to drink some of the beverage.

"So what are you doing for Spring Break?"

"I am going back home to Chicago, well a little city outside the city. Small town life, there is nothing quite like it."

"There sure isn't."

"What about you?"

"I'll be visiting my mom in Stars Hallow, my small town. Outside Hartford."

There was a moment of silence. Both realizing that they are alike more ways then they previously assumed. Rory took the opportunity to slip her hand into Marty's. It felt nice and warm. Marty looked at her and smiled. 'I can't believe she picked me over Logan.' This thought kept going through his mind.

"How come you are so calm about midterms?" Rory inquired.

"Because I have only one more paper to hand in and I get to board the bus to nestle in for the long journey home."

"You are so lucky. So what's your paper for?"

"Ethics."

"Ooh, well then I'm dying to read it. To know whether you are for it or against."

Marty protested whilst smirking at her enthusiasm to get to know him better. "Oh no you don't" as he swatted her hands playfully away from his bag. "It's too risky. It goes from my hands to the professor's."

Rory stared in disbelief, "As if I'm going to lose it…"

"Well there are a whole bunch of coins that would be disagreeing with you right now." He tried to touch base with her on a more intellectual level by adding "Plus it would be like Hemingway and his wife. He gave her the only copy of his novel and she lost it."

"That's not what happened. I read somewhere that he left it on a plane and she had nothing to do with it."

"That's not the way I heard it."

"Well you heard it wrong."

"How much you wanna bet?"

"All the money in my purse, plus a million dollars." She teased.

"Okay you are on."

She smiled at him. "Promise to call me when you get to your hometown? And thanks for the coffee."

"I will. Plus you should have that money ready for me when I get back. And I don't accept coins." He flirted back.

"No promises."

She steered him against one of the building walls and gave him a little suggesting peck on the lips. He reciprocated, and just as he was getting into it, he realized he was running late meeting his professor.

"I must run, but I'll call you when I can."

And then they both went their separate ways.

* * *

A/N: I didn't realize I had this on my computer for the longest time... and I have also started Chapter 6 so that may be up soon as well. :D And yes I do realize I borrow things that Logan (ew) has said but I will work better with Marty therefore I can make it all the way I think it should have gone :D


End file.
